Kokusai-Hen (Story from International Side)
by Midnight009
Summary: The Nationals ended and our characters have a long way ahead of them. The internationals are starting and the players are practicing their butts off. But, new powers arrive from the mist . Can Saki, Shizuno, and the "gang" can overcome this challenge and become international champions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Saki story, so anything can go wrong :"P. Also, I added some notes on the beginning of every dialogue to make sure there is not confusion on who's speaking ;P. So, please like and review it ;). **

**And, Enjoy~~**

Chapter I  


"Tsumo, Rinshan Kaihou, Chinitsu, Riichi, Ipeko, Dora 4, 1,600 all."

"There goes high schooler Jin Hua finalizing this match with a Kazoe Yakuman! And, his team will move on to the finals of the Korea's High School National Tournament. So, what do you think of this player Nam-pro."

"He is a monster. Never in my life have I've ever seen this play before."

"Really? As a japanese professional Mahjong player, what do you think of this? Are there any players like him."

"Certainly."

"Then who?"

"The feared player of the Japanese Mahjong world, Miyanaga Teru."

"Who?"

"She is a beast maybe even a goddess."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Miyanaga Teru."

"Ahh."

"But, there is one person no, two people who is in competition with her."

"Who may that be?"

"Her sister Miyanaga Saki and the considered god of Mahjong, Honou Akia."

"What is his play, Akia Honou."

"Heh, you need to watch in order to find out."

* * *

"Ron! Dai Su Shi, Su Anko, Si Kan Zi, Tsuisou, 48,000 ~desu."

"And there he goes! Honou Akia with a quintuple yakuman finish!"

"Well, that's no surprise. He could be an international champion if he wanted to."

"What's surprising is that he's only a first year in high school."

"You have to say. But, he's the son of renown mahjong pro, Kani Suuri."

"Ahh, her, isn't she the White East Tiger?"

"Yes, she is, and his father a pro go player who has 3 titles. I believe his name is Honou Yanta."

"That's his name. And, he is really famous for his traps in his plays."

"So, does Akia play with traps?"

"Not much as his father though."

"Ah, I see."

"So, is he participating in the International Tournament with Japan?"

"He said, yes, but I doubt that."

"Why is that?"

"You see, he has a busy schedule and can't keep up with his mahjong."

"I see."

"But, if he did say yes, then he's probably going."

"Hmmm…"

"When is the tournament?"

"It is in 3 months."

"They'd better prepare."

"There was a lot of scary players that just came."

"Like…?

"Kiyosumi High School."

"You mean Miyanaga Saki.'

"She might be prominent, but you can't forget…"

"Nodoka!"

"Right, she is supposed to be Miyanaga's rival."

"Do you think the "old" people have a chance."

"I don't know; there are a lot of strong players now."

"Let's just hope Japan can win this time."

* * *

"Yosh! Anyone gonna join the International Tournament?"

"We all will, right?"

"Yuuki, of course."

"We'll all be joining president."

"Alright, now there are 3 categories, High school, individual, and mix. Which section?"

"All of them captain!"

"Yuuki, you shouldn't represent the whole group. Who knows, there may be people that may not want to join.."

"Don't worry, you'll all join right?"

"I don't mind… how about you, Nodoka."

"Of course! You Saki, Mako."

"Heh, you bet ya."

"O..o...of course, hehe."

"All right then it is all decided! We'll do everything then."

"Yay! Then let's go to the clubhouse!"

"How can we, we're on a train."

"... … …"

"Yuuki, you must look at your surroundings."

"Nodoka, stop lecturing me."

"I'm not lecturing you. It's just common sense."

* * *

"Ron! Riichi, Ippatsu, ipeko, dora ni! 8,000!"

"Geez Shizuno, you always win during late game."

"Well Ako, doesn't mean you have to improve you skills."

"You and your pride."

"Well let's play one more round."

"Ron! Riichi, Chitoitsu, Dora 6. 4,000/8,000.

...

"Tsumo! Chun, dora ichi, 400/700.

...

"Tsumo! Chinitsu, dora ichi! 4,000/8,000"

...

"Damn it! Yuu, how did you get a hand like this."

"Well, you did win with a haneman hand, Shizuno. Why should you worry bout a hand like this ?"

"Uh… It's a Chinitsu hand."

"Well, I improved my skill like you said."

"I was talking to Ako."

"Okay let's play another game."

"Yeah!"

(Arata) "Tsumo. Honitsu, dora ichi. 4,000 all."

"Tsumo! Ryanpeko, Chinitsu, Riichi, Ippatsu, dora san! 8,000/16,000.

"Geez Shizuno, you get a yakuman hand. By they way, where is teacher?"

"I don't know. She said she is going to pick up a pro player for us to play with. I wonder what's taking her so long?"

"Pro!"

"Yeah, she's going to pick up a famous pro player to our school for us to play with."

"I wonder who?"

"Well, Yuu, she's Kani Suuri."

"Sensei!"

"My, my Shizuno you're excited as usual."

"Huh? Where the pro?"

"She's coming. Ah, there she is."

"Wait she is…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sensei! She's… not a pro…is she? She doesn't look like it."

"Shizuno! *Sigh* She's a pro."

"Liar! She doesn't look like one! She looks too young."

"Well thank you kind person. To be honest, I'm 35 and I'm a pro."

"Huh?"

"Shizuno, you're clueless. Are you?"

"How am I supposed Ako? She looks likes an 18 year old."

"Please don't compliment me on my looks. Now lets get started shall we."

"Yeah!"

"Of course."

"Finally, we get to play a pro, *for once*"

"OK! Let's get started then."

"OK, Sensei!"

"Ok, after you get set up, I need two players."

"Two players?"

"Right uhhh, what's your name?"

"Ako Arata."

"Ahh, Arata-chan, right, we're playing three player mahjong."

"Three player?"

"Right.. … What's your name."

"My name is Matsumi Kuro."

"Ahh, Kuro-chan, we're playing three player mahjong."

"We don't know how to play three player."

"Then I'll teach you then."

"Ok Pro-sama!"

"Call me Kani-san or sensei."

"Alright, let's get going."

"Tsumo! Rin Shan Kai Hou, San Anko, San Kantsu, Toi Toi, Dora roku, Pei dora ni, 8000/16000~desu!"

"Ahh, Kani-san, you always keep winning. How am I going to keep winning?"

"Shizuno-chan, you just have to practice and you'll get better at it. Let's play one more game with different people. How about Kuro-chan and Yuu-chan join. Ako your next so prepare."

"Right."

"Uh, Kani-san?"

"Yuu-chan what's wrong?"

"How am I supposed to play?"

"I know it's very difficult for you, but you must handle it."

"You know my playing style?"

"Of course, I know everyone's playing style."

"What? You know our playing style?!"

"Of course Ako, I wouldn't come here without gathering info. Then, if you guys are ready, then we'll get started."

"Right."

"Tsumo! Riichi, Ippatsu, Tsumo, San Anko, Dora jyu-ichi, Pei dora yon, 8000/16000!

"Ron! Ryan Peko, Dora yon, Pei dora ichi, 16000."

"Tsumo. Toi Toi, San Anko, Chun, Pei dora ichi, 3000/ 6000."

"And that's game; you see Yuu-chan, you can do it."

"Thank you Kani-sensei for believing in me."

"Not a problem Yuu-chan. Ok, Ako-chan and Akado-san why won't you guys come and join us?"

"Man, I haven't played three player in a long time."

"Let's do it Sensei."

"Alright, let's get started."

"Tsumo! Chun, Hatsu, Honitsu, Dora ichi! 2000/4000."

"Ron! Chun, Honitsu! 3900!

"*Heh* Tsumo! Riichi, Ippatsu, Chinitsu, Ipeko! 4000/8000! And, that's game."

"It's over."

"Is it hard Ako-chan?"

"A bit, some of the yaku in four player is removed in three player, so it's hard getting the tiles I wanted."

"Yes, but you got into tempo faster than I expected."

"*Sigh* I never wanted to play three player again. It's so frustrating."

"You'll get used to it Ako, just hang in there."

"Thanks Akado-Sensei."

"Now let's play four player, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, hmm, lets have Yuu, Ako, and Arata-chan join and fight against me first."

"ALRIGHT!"

"Alright then."

* * *

"Ron! Riichi, Nam, Ton, Dora ichi 8000!"

"Oh well, I can't seem to beat you Jin. You're just too good."

"Well, I can't say anything about that Shin. You're pretty good too. You are vice-captain after all be proud of that."

"Well, I still can't beat you. One more game?"

"Sure, that'll be good practice for me."

"Heh, let's do it!"

"By the way keep the volume down Shin. This is my house after all."

"Alright."

"Ron! Ipeko, Pinfu 1300!"

"*Sigh*That's game."

"Yeah! I beat you Jin."

"*Sigh* You've beaten me indeed by a 100 points. As expected from the vice-captain, you always make a comeback when needed."

"Heh, that's me alright! Say about the international tournament…"

"What is it Shin?"

"Are we entering in all of the sections?"

"Of course Shin. Why?"

"It's because that there are a lot of good schools now."

"Like Shiraitodai?"

"Not only that and, Kiyosumi and Achihiga. "

"Not to mention Ryuumonbuchi too. I wouldn't want to verse against their ace, Amae Koromo."

"Yeah, she is a scary girl indeed, but very cute and short."

"Then there's Esui's Jindai."

"We have to play them all in the mixed tournament, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, I have a question."

"What is it Shin?"

"What is a mixed tourney?"

"As in the tournament mode selections?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it is a new concept. I don't know how Japan is doing it, but since Korea is sending only two high schools, we can participate in all of the tourneys. But, mix is just playing with mixed genders. That's the only difference."

"Did you make the team order yet?"

"Of course, what did you expect from me?"

"Heh, I guess."

"So what is the other school participating?"

"It didn't compete in the last nationals, but they are really good. I heard all of their players are on my level."

"What?!"

"I know. Their captain, I heard, is better than pros."

"Well, aren't you better than pros?"

"Of course, but when I looked in the magazine for this month's issue, it talked about the captain of the unknown school, Nausicaa Ui."

"Eh, he's a Japanese person I see."

"He's half Japanese and half Korean."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"Heh, I know. But, I heard his mother and father were mahjong pros. Well, his mom is, but his father moved on to tennis and he became top class while the mother is still doing mahjong, but not at a professional level."

"He has a complicated family."

"Also, Nausicaa has one sister who is superb at both mahjong and tennis."

"Does he also play tennis?"

"Yes, and he's a national class monster in tennis."

"Do you think he's a national class monster in mahjong."

"Maybe, I don't know. Many people said he's a national class monster, but I have to see it in order to believe it."

"Heh, this international tournament, it's going to an interesting one."

"Interesting one indeed."

* * *

"Ron. Riichi, Ippatsu, Ipeko, Chun, Dora, 8000!"

"*Sigh* That's expected of the captain."

"*Tch* Why did you throw away your 4 way wait and go for that closed hell wait."

"You see Yuuki, you'll understand why."

"But, Mako-chan!"

"Anyways, how did it go, captain?"

"I don't know Mako. Who knows, maybe we'll be picked. The drawing's tomorrow."

"Picked for what?"

"Saki, well, since there has been a lot of Japanese schools that play mahjong. The mahjong committee has to draw out names in order for us to compete in the mixed tournament. Well, since Shiraitodai and Senriyama won the most points, they got the ticket to mixed. But the committee can choose 3 more schools and they are doing that through a draw."

"Oh, I never thought that the process can be so complicated. Will we get picked?"

"Don't worry Saki, with my luck, I'm sure we'll be able to get it."

"Thanks."

"Anyways, tomorrow they are e-mailing us the results, so everyone must be here tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes!"

"But, we're always here."

"Ha-ha, Yuuki you're always so obvious."

"Is that praise ora criticism?"

"Neither."

"Nodoka, tell me?"

"I just told you neither!"

"What do you mean?"

"*Sigh* Anyway, we should read over the rules just in case we get picked."

"Wise thinking Nodoka. OK, we'll read over the rules, ok everyone?"

"Eh! But… But… It's so… t"

"No buts Yuuki! We have to be prepared so we could practice like the rules says so. Besides, it's three in the afternoon and you're already that tired. If you're going to sleep, sleep earlier at home."

"But…"

"Nodoka is right. We have to be prepared at any time."

"I have to agree with Saki there Yuuki. Good luck."

"Ughhhh!"

"Ne-ne, Haku."

"What is it Nausicaa?"

"Do you think we'll stand a chance against the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is Jin Hua who is already world renown and there is the rumored Miyanaga Teru who is also a demon. Man sister, I can't wait."

"Me too, Me too."

"Well, wanna go play with me?"

"Nah, I'd rather do it with the family."

"*Sigh* Just as expected."

"He he."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not uploading for some time, so I hope you enjoy this. ~~~**

**Don't forget to review and like! ;)**

"We're finally done!"

"Yuuki, you did a great job keeping up, now as a reward we play!"

"*Sniff* Let's play!"

"*Sigh* There's no choice now."

"Heh, ok Yuuki, lets play."

"OK!"

* * *

"Ron. Hatsu, Chun, Toi Toi! 8000… Tsumo. Chinitsu, Dora. 6100 all… Ron. Riichi, Ippatsu, Tsumo, Pinfu, Tanyao, Dora. 6200 all."

"Tsumo! Double Riichi, Dora Yon! 3000/6000!... Tsumo! Double Riichi, Dora Yon! 3000/6000!"

"Ron! Ton, Chun! 2000!"

"*Harvest Time* Tsumo. Kokushi Musou. 8000/16000.

"And that's game."

"NO FAIR!"

"Awai, calm yourself, everyone has to lose someday."

"Well, except Teru."

"*Sigh* Awai, Sumire's right. Calm yourself."

"Siip"

"Teru…"

"Anyways, they should be here soon."

"You mean the representatives."

"..."

"Well, I heard that Japan is suddenly taking a turn for its picking of representatives."

"Huh? I don't know what that means?"

"*Sigh* They just announced it today that they'll be picking randomly from the final eight from the national tournaments for all tournaments."

"WHAT! BUT, WE HAD THE SPOT!

"Awai, calm down."

"But Teru…"

"I understand, but you need to calm down about this situation. Pouting isn't going to do any good. So, they've picked the representatives eh Seiko-chan?"

"No, the drawing is live tonight."

"I see. Then, we shall go to the auditorium tonight. We have to be there during the drawing."

"But, I have chores to do~~~!"

"Do them now then. And, you'll come with us."

"Hmph, fine."

"Then, it is settled. We're going!"

* * *

"Eh?! You mean that the whole process changed!"

"Looks like it."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Shiraitodai and Senriyama taking up two spots. Besides, we're going in randomly anyways."

"Yuu's right, why worry in the first place?"

"But…"

"Stop getting worried Shizu. It's bad for your mental health. Leave the worries to sensei."

"You're right Arata."

"Yosh! Everyone come here!"

"Sensei, what is it?"

"We have a free pass to see the drawing! Anyone want to come with me?"

"I do!"

"Of course me!"

"I'll come."

"You better count me in!"

"We'll all come sensei!"

"Heh, I thought so. Alright lets meet here at 7!"

"OK!"

* * *

"Alright group, I have an announcement!"

"What is it president!?"

"We're going to the drawing!"

"Ehhhhh?"

"But, I have plans!"

"Well, Yuuki, you just need to postpone them because this drawing decides whether we are going to Internationals or not."

"Fine! When are we going?"

"Now!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Well, we are here at the drawing and it's packed. I'm here with Fujita-pro ,and the drawing is going to begin in a few short moments. And I have a question for you."

"Well, spit it out."

"Well, do you know why the process has all randomized?"

"From what I've heard, the committee decided that they should test a team's luck by doing it in a draw. 'Skill is not the reason you win in Mahjong it is luck. And, we want to test that luck by having them draw, so we invited the final 8 from each section from the tournament and some other noteworthy schools..' said a rep from the committee."

"What are those noteworthy schools?"

"They seem to be Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi."

"Ahh, I would get Ryuumonbuchi, but Kazekoshi."

"The director of the committee said that Kazekoshi's last player did really well against those monsters in the Kantou Tournament, so he invited that school."

"Especially against Amae Koromo."

"But, I wouldn't be surprised that the director invites all of them."

"Why is that?"

"Korea"

"Huh?"

"Jin Hua"

"I still don't get it."

"Do your research next time, but he is considered Korea's top Mahjong player and he's a high schooler. He might as well be considered the King of Mahjong along with the Queen of Mahjong Miyanaga Teru or Naze Haku."

"Who is Naze Haku?"

"She's the older sister of Ui Nausica."

"So, Naze is the maiden name?"

"Looks like it."

"Usually, Asians don't choose their maiden names. I wonder why they chose the maiden instead of their main name."

"Aren't their parents mad?"

"I hope not."

"Alright, it's almost time to start."

"Heh, it's about to begin. It'll get very interesting."

"And, It's starting! Now, here comes the introduction from the director."

"*Sigh*, the boring intro that everyone falls asleep in. Why bother making the speech"

"It took him a while to make that speech."

"*Sigh* Do you think that I care."

"You really are the meanest person."

"Finally, the speech is done."

"Now, for the lottery!"

"Now, would the following people come up for the Individual Tournament drawing, Arakawa Kei, Miyanaga Teru, Haramura Nodoka, Miyanaga Saki, Kanada Ikeda, Komaki Jindai, Awaii Oohoshi, and Kyouko Suehara."

"Heh, let's get going then."

"Alright, the drawing has started!"

"First up is Miyanaga Teru. What will she get?"

"Testing her luck to the fullest eh?"

"She drew."

"What did she get?"

"She got a positive. Miyanaga Teru will go to the International Individual!"

"Next is Awaii Oohoshi, right?"

"Yes, and, there she comes."

"How many participants are going to be chosen?"

"4 people, I think."

"Ah, Awaii drew."

"She got… a negative."

"That must hurt."

"*Sigh* After working so hard to get 3rd place."

"She just won't get chosen."

"Next is Nodoka."

"She drew! And, she got… a positive!"

"Look at the audience roar. It might looks like that the audience might want her to join."

"Right, next up is Saki."

"The monster, that defeated Amae Koromo. I wonder how she's going to do?"

"She drew, and she got… a positive, too!"

"So, she'll fight her sister, eh?"

"Right, then next is Kei."

"Another monster."

"She drew and got a positive."

"*Sigh* As usual."

"Next, is Komaki."

"..."

"Alright, she drew, and… … … she got a positive! The crowd is roaring!"

"Does she even have a chance against those monsters?"

"I wonder why the crowd is roaring so much."

"Well, I guess it's because that a regular person is chosen and has a chance against those monsters."

"Ahh, I see."

"She gives the regular non-superpowered mahjong players hope… hope that regular players can defeat monsters."

"Now to the team drawing."


End file.
